You Make Me Crazy!
by yaniimk2
Summary: Luhan yang hidupnya tenang berubah saat bertemu Oh Sehun, namja yang selalu menggangu nya dan selalu membuatnya merasa takut. Dilain waktu Kai pun mengetahui siapa itu Luhan dari... Hingga akhirnya di perpustakaan Sehun mengatakan... (HunHan) One Shoot, School Life, Yaoi, Romance, and NC 17. /summary gagal xD/


**Tittle** : You Make Me Crazy!

**Author** : Yaniimk2

**Genre** : YAOI! School life, Romance, etc.

**Main Cast** : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

**Other Cast** : Baekhyun , Kai x Kyungsoo, Xiumin, etc.

**Rating **: NC 17

**Lenght** : One Shoot

_Disclaimer : ff ini asli buatan saya, kalau ada mirip dengan ff yang lain itu murni ketidak sengajaan._

[HAPPY READING^^]

Ce

.

.

Ki

.

.

Dot!

.

.

* * *

><p>Bau alkohol dimana-mana, dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga, dua poin itu memenuhi ruangan yang luas namun padat ini, padat akan makhluk yang sadar dan tidak sadar menari nari seperti orang gila di lantai panas ini. Tidak segan-segan mereka saling mencumbu satu sama lain tanpa rasa malu, apa mereka punya rasa malu? Tidak.<p>

Dj pun semakin manaiki volume musiknya, bartender pun melayani semua pengunjung dengan minumannya dan pekerja sex yang berkerja memuaskan nafsu nakal tuannya bekerja dengan liar. Ada yang berbeda di tempat ini, semua lautan ini semuanya adalah namja tidak ada satu pun yeoja, semua pekerja sex disini semuanya namja tidak ada yeoja, yah club ini tempat pemuas nafsu kaum yang berpenyimpang dari apa yang seharusnya, kaum namja namja sesuka sesama jenis yang mendapatkan pemuasaan hanya dengan namja sejenisnya, melupakan yang semestinya yeoja lah yang seharusnya mendesah dibawah mereka tapi disini namjalah yang mendesah dibawah namun diatasnya namja juga. Memang semua ini tidak lazim, tapi di jaman modern ini yang tidak lazim menjadi lazim, penyuka sesama jenis sudah tidak termasuk penyimpangan psikologis dan ini sudah tidak hal tabu dimasyarakat lagi.

Malam ini adalah malam istimewa di club ini, seorang male dancer yang sangat ditunggu-tunggukan dalam sepekan ini akan bereaksi diatas meja neraka, partner male dancer itu adalah dua primadona yang tidak asing lagi di club ini.

Dj pun menggantikan musiknya menjadi sedikit lebih melow namun sexy dan nakal yang akan membangkitkan libido-libido para namja di lantai panas, bunyi langkah dari high hells pun terdengar cukup keras dan menarik perhatian semua namja-namja yang kehausan dan mereka melihat objek tersebut dengan kilat nafsu. Bunyi langkah itu berhenti di tengah meja neraka, meja yang panjang dan ditengah-tengah terdapat tiang aluminium yang berdiri panjang. Tidak lama datang dua orang lagi dari belakang, namja bereyeliner yang memegang gelas berisi wine itu menumpahkan minumannya di dada orang yang memakai high hells itu, dada yang tak tertutupi oleh baju yang tak terkancing lagi. Sedangkan yang satu lagi menggigit dan menjilati telinga si pemakai high hells dengan nakal di depan semua namja yang tak berkedip menonton mereka bertiga.

"eengh" suara desahan tertahan dari pemakai high hells yang membuat serentak mereka yang menonton merasa sesak di bagian bawah mereka, hanya mendengar desahan tertahan itu.

"aamh baekhyun shh ahh" keluar kembali desahan tak tertahan dari bibir manis si pemakai high hells akibat namja yang bernama baekhyun itu meraba-raba bagian pangkal selangkangannya dan tak sengaja menyentuh adik kecilnya. Si pemakai high hells itu pun menarik tengkuk namja bermata belo di sampingnya, menciumnya dan berubah menjadi lumatan kasar, saling menggigit, menukar saliva atau mengeksplor rongga mulut pasangannya, hingga penonton pun ada yang menarik pekerja sex untuk memberikan mereka blow job untuk adik kecilnya yang menegang dan sudah mengeluarkan precum itu.

Aksi mereka semakin liar dan nakal mereka bertiga pun sudah half naked, tidak tau yang mana seme dan yang mana uke mereka memberikan kepuasan dan menerima kepuasan. Tapi yang sering diserang oleh dua namja yang bernama baekhyun dan kyungsoo itu adalah namja yang memakai high hells, ia selalu mendesah akibat sentuhan-sentuhan kedua partnernya itu. Penonton pun semakin bernafsu menggebu-gebu ingin menarik mereka bertiga dan menanamkan adik besar milik mereka di hole hangat ketiga namja diatas. Sungguh pertunjukkan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu dalam sepekan ini. Sedangkan namja yang menyandar di dinding club itu meneguk santai minuman alkohol yang dipesannya tadi, menonton aksi male dancer dan dua partnernya itu dalam diam. Dia pun menengguk habis minumannya dan meninggalkan club dengan sebuah seringai.

* * *

><p>Cit<p>

cit

cit

cit

Burung pun bernyanyi di pagi hari yang indah ini, luhan, Xi luhan berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang sering ia lewati untuk sampai disekolah nya. Pagi ini cuaca sedikit cerah mengingat sekarang adalah musim hujan, sedikit cerah itu sudah keberuntung baginya dari pada hujan di pagi hari berarti dia tidak bisa bergerak dari apartemennya mengingat dia selalu lupa membeli payung. Menghirup udara segar, sambil menyanyikan sedikit lagu yang sedang ia putari darihp nya. EXO M – ANGEL. Walau pohon – pohon dan rumput sedikit basah akibat hujan tadi malam, cukup menyegarkan fikiran sebelum menghadap ke buku-buku tebal yang akan dia pelajari hingga sore tiba lalu pulang ke apartemen lalu mengerjakan tugas dan kembali tidur.

Kaki namja itu menginjak perkarangan sekolahnya, sedikit membetulkan kaca matanya ia berjalan menunduk agar tidak bertemu dengan tatapan mengejek mereka dan berakhir dengan terkunci di gudang. Kaki itu menaiki tangga dan melangkah lurus lalu berbelok memasuki kelasnya, XII A. XII A? kelas anak – anak dengan kepintaran luar biasa dan kaya raya. Luhan pintar dan dia kaya… kaya di negeri asalnya, China, di Korea namja itu meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk membiarkannya untuk hidup mandiri. Lalu mengapa dia selalu di bully dan di intimidasi? Apa hanya karena dia berpenampilan tidak modis? Kurasa betul terlihat jelas saat dia berpenampilan biasa semua orang bahkan memujanya tapi saat dia memasang kaca mata tebal semua orang menginjak – nginjak nya. Apa mereka tidak tahu latar belakang luhan? Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Xi Company. Mungkin mereka akan tahu saat kelulusan nanti, saat kedua orang tua luhan datang menghadiri kelulusan kelas 3 luhan, mungkin semuanya akan melongo tidak percaya dan merutuki perbuatannya dan bersikap manis di depan luhan.

Luhan pun duduk di kursi paling depan kursi yang telah ia duduki 3 bulan ini, dengan duduk di depan dia lebih menangkap pelajaran dengan mudah.

"hai luhan bekal kami mana? Kau tidak lupakan" namja berkulit gelap sang ketua memukul meja luhan karena tak kunjung dijawab oleh si empu

"cepatlah aku lapar" luhan pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang sebenarnya ia siapkan untuknya sendiri, bukan untuk mereka. Mereka hanya datang dan melabrak maupun menindasnya. Selalu seperti itu.

"wah kau anak pintar" namja berkulit gelap itu sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku luhan. Luhan hanya menghela napas dan memungut buku – bukunya dan sonsaengnim pun masuk kekelas memulai pelajaran hari ini.

* * *

><p>Luhan baru saja keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan wajah sedikit membiru di dekar area samping bibirnya, tidak terlalu mencolok tapi cukup berdenyut dan sakit saat ia menggerakkan bibirnya. Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka seorang anak murid pun masuk mungkin ingin membuang air kecil, luhan pun mengakhiri kegiatannya melihat bibirnya yang sakit di kaca dan membasuh wajahnya, memperbaiki bajunya yang keluar dan membenarkan posisi kaca matanya, nerd tentunya. Luhan kembali mengecek penampilannya, cukup rapi dengan ini dia akan merasa tadi itu tidak terjadi apapun padanya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat kaca, namja yang masuk tadi rupanya melihatnya lebih tepatnya memeperhatikannya, luhan sedikit berdehem dan menunduk berjalan keluar kamar mandi, belum sempat memegang knop pintu, badannya ditarik paksa masuk ke bilik kamar mandi. Menghempaskannya hingga ia terduduk di kloset.<p>

apa aku akan dipukuli lagi? Apa salah ku? batinnya, ia pun memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah manis, lembut, dan basah cukup memabukkan. Tersadar, Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya dan mendorong namja tadi.

'apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! aw' teriak luhan dan memegang bagian bibirnya yang luka dan mungkin sobek karena ia berteriak tadi, rasa anyir pun terasa di pengecabnya, pasti berdarah.

"mencium mu tentunya"

Luhan menahan amarahnya dan mendorong namja itu hingga ia terdorong keluar bilik. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"xi luhan"

* * *

><p>Malam ini luhan mengerjakan tugasnya di balkon apartemennya dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung dan kerlap kerlip jalanan Seoul. Dia pun berjalan kedalam membuka lemari es nya dan mengambil air dingin. Meneguk air itu.<p>

Ting nong!

Ting nong!

Ting nong!

Ting nong!

Ting nong!

"ck! Tidak sabaran"

Luhan meletakkan botol itu di meja makan dan berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka kunci lalu membuka pintu itu.

"wah luhan aku membawa banyak makanan" ucap namja itu dan merocos masuk sedangkan luhan membantu temannya satu lagi membawa bungkusan makanan lalu menutup pintu.

"apa kita akan makan-makan?" tanya luhan senang

"tentu tentu, yak soo masakan ramen spesial yaaa yang banyak wah aku lapar sekali" ucapnya mengeluarkan semua jajanan dari kantong

"aku bukan pembantu mu baekkie.."

"oh luhan bibir mu kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo menyentuh daerah biru itu

"aw jangan disentuh, ini sakit aduh" sekarang sudut bibirnya kembali berdenyut denyut

"mian mianhe, apa kau dihajar ?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"apa?! Kau di hajar? Kenapa tidak dilawan?" ucap baekhyun tidak terima, kyungsoo menatap tajam kearahnya

"ehm lebih baik tidak melawan, agar tidak lebih parah babak belurnya" ucapnya dan menjatuhkan pandangannya ke kantong plastik yang sangat familiar, sangat sangat familiar

"Wah! Bubble teaaaa!"

* * *

><p>Udara semakin memanas, peluh peluh terus bercucuran dari dua tubuh yang saling menyatu itu.<p>

"engh ahh hunnie jebal aah shh more" sehun pun menuruti permintaan namja yang dibawahnya dengan senang hati, ia pun mempercepat in outnya. Sedangkan Yang di bawah terus mendesah, ia merasa melayang saat adik kecil sehun yang sangat penuh di holenya menusuk tepat di titik prostatnya terus menerus.

"aaah ssh lu luhan ssempit sekali" ucap sehun susah payah karena miliknya terasa di jepit oleh dinding – dinding hole luhan yang sempit dan hangat. Tangan kanan sehun terus mengocok adik sehun yang sudah berdiri tegak, mengocoknya pelan dan sesekali cepat. Membuat luhan terus-terusan mendesah tak karuan mendapatkan dua kenikmatan langsung.

"ahh ssehun eng ahh shh aku-"

"akhh" adik kecil luhan menumpahkan sperma nya di perut sehun dan jatuh keperut luhan yang dibawahnya. Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakanannya dan luhan pun membantu dengan gerakan berlawanan, hole luhan seakan menjepit dan mengurut adik kecil sehun yang besar disana dan luhan merasakan adik kecil sehun berkedut di dalam sana.

"ahh ah ssehun"

"mmh luhaan"

Crot

Crot

Crot

Sperma itu tumpah di dalam karena terlalu banyak sampai meleber keluar membasahi selangkangan luhan

"Akhh luhan"

KRINGGG!

KRIIINGGG!

Sehun terlonjak dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, nafasnya terpotong-potong. Mimpi basah? Bersama luhan? Ah sial celana ku basah!

* * *

><p>Kelas pun bubar sonsaengnim keluar dari kelas, luhan masih merapikan buku-buku tebalnya tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah berdiri di pintu kelasnya. Setelah selesai luhan terlonjak kaget melihat sosok namja kemarin yang menciumnya di kamar mandi, badannya terasa kaku ia sangat ingin berlari keluar dari kelas sekarang juga, ia takut. Sehun mendekat kearah luhan, dengan sekuat tenaga luhan berlari ke pintu belakang kelas dengan cepat, sehun terkejut dan mengejar luhan yang lebih dulu lari. Luhan kesusahan berlari karena harus menenteng buku-buku tebal nya, baru sekali ini ia merutuki buku tebalnya karena menyusahkan nya saat kondisi begini, mungkin kerena sial telah menyumpahi buku tebalnya atau tangan kecilnya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi memegang buku tebal itu, buku itu terjatuh dan kaki luhan tak sengaja tersandung karenanya menyebabkan semua buku ditangannya berserakan dikoridor. Lutut Kaki nya pun ikut berdenyut sakit karena terbentur lantai koridor yang keras. Ia menoleh kebelakang, sehun sudah tepat berdiri di belakangnya, menarik tubuh kecil luhan dan mendorong nya ke dalam kamar mandi kemarin.<p>

Tubuh kecil itu dibentur kasar, luhan meringis sakit karena punggungnya terbentur kuat ke dinding kamar mandi.

"a appo ku kumohon jangan sakiti aku"

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Bibir sehun menempel ke bibir rusa yang ketakutan itu, bibir itu bergetar dan menolak semua lumatan-lumatan yang sehun lakukan, mendorong paksa dada bidang itu agar menjauh dari nya dan tentu melepaskan tautan mereka.

"kkumo mphh hon lepassh" luhan terus memberontak karena sehun menggesekkan dua benda mereka yang dibawah itu. Membuat luhan menahan desahan mati – matian

"hik mpph kumohon mmp" tangan sehun melepas kaca mata luhan dan melempar nya sembarangan hingga lensa kaca mata itu retak, tangan yang satu lagi sudah menarik baju luhan dan mengelus-ngelus punggung luhan. Berbagai cara luhan lakukan agar sehun menghentikan ini semua dari mencengkram kuat lengannya, meninju dada bidangnya dan menggigit lidah sehun kuat tapi sehun tetap tak melepaskannya sampai

"sehun?"

Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan menoleh kebelakang, luhan mengambil kesempatan itu mendorong sehun dan mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh di atas lantai. Tanpa terasa air matanya turun. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kedaan berantakan menghiraukan tatapan bingung kai didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"luhan?"

"sehun kau apain luhan cupu itu?"

"argh kai kau menggangu ku saja" sehun keluar dari kamar mandi melewati temannya itu dan melihat lorong koridor, melihat luhan berlari dan menghilang ditikungan.

"itu luhan kan tadi? Wah rupanya dia manis dan sexy juga" ucap kai disamping sehun

"apa kau tak menyadarinya?"

"menyadari apa?"

Sehun menghela napas 'luhan itu male dancer club itu' dan meninggalkan kai yang masih mencerna perkataan sehun

"a aapa?! Yak oh sehun tungguu!"

* * *

><p>"kyungsoo hiks hiks"<p>

"mwo ?! hannie apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"kyung hiks kyungsoo huwaa hiks hiks"

Kyungssoo mematikan teleponnya dan mendorong kepala kai- namja chingunya dari lehernya.

"apa yang kau lakukan kai! Kumohon jangan sekarang aku harus pergi!" kyungsoo berdiri dari sofa namun tangannya ditahan oleh kai

"biarkan aku yang mengantar mu" kai berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya

"bisa kita kerumah baekhyun?" tanya kyungsoo, kai mengangguk

Mobil itu melaju kejalan raya dan memasuki perumahan elit, tidak lama mereka pun berhenti di sebuah rumah. Terlihat baekhyun keluar tergesa-gesa dan membuka pintu belakang mobil kai.

"kenapa luhan bisa menangis?" tanya nya langsung,

Luhan? Apa luhan teman sekelasnya? Luhan cupu yang sexy dan cantik itu?

"aku juga tidak tau, kai kenapa kau melamun cepat jalan"

Hari ini luhan tidak masuk kesekolah nya karena perihal hampir di perkosa yah di perkosa oleh oh sehun, yang ia tahu teman kai dan dia berada di kelas XII B yang berarti kelas yang berada di sebelah kelasnya. Sialan.

"lu~ itu hanya hal yang biasa bukankah kau sudah melakukan hal yang jauh lebih dari itu di club?" ucap baekhyun yang duduk disamping luhan

"tapi aku takut, dikiranya aku pelacur apa?" bukankah pekerjaan ku sudah termasuk pelacuran, bodoh. Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"apalagi itu masih dilingkungan sekolah, aku tidak mau masuk ke ruang konseling hanya karena bercinta dengannya disekolah. Aku tidak mau Pendidikanku hancur karena itu saja"

"apa di sini ada terlihat tulisan freesex?" luhan sampai menunjuk keningnya dengan tulisan freesex yag besar ditambah mulutnya yang ia buat maju kedepan seakan mulut itu ingin mengeluarkan semua cacian ke sehun.

"apa wajahku dan penampilanku bermasalah disekolah?" dia membayang kan tampilan nerd nya itu sangat menggairahkan didepan mata oh sehun, oh yang benar saja.

"dulu dikamar mandi dia tiba-tiba saja menciumku"

"dan kemarin dia hampir melakukan itu denganku"

"astaga aku merasa gila"

"kenapa?"

"aigooo"

"anak itu kenapa?"

"menjijikkan"

Luhan menjadi sangat cerewet sekali pagi ini, apa lagi dia tidak menyadari perubahan warna rona wajahnya yang menjadi merah, itu karena dia jengkel kepada oh sehun atau… dia… gugup? Kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya bisa menjadi pendengar setia luhan, yah membiarkan luhan berceloteh itu adalah hal nya untuk mencapai ketenangan. Akhirnya luhan pun berhenti berceloteh. Kyungsoo melirik ke luhan yang duduk bersama baekhyun di depan tv.

"lu~ apa kau lapar? Kajja kita sarapan"

"kau tidak menanyakan aku soo-ah? Kejam sekali" baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduk dimeja makan, diikuti oleh luhan disampingnya. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang hanya bunyi sendok dengan piring yang bergesekan saja atau bunyi gelas yang beradu dengan meja makan. Tiba-tiba saja luhan terbatuk, kyungsoo pun memberi segelas air ke luhan

"ahh lega rasanya"

"ada apa lu~?"

"tiba-tiba saja wajah namja brengsek itu terlintas di pikiranku, menjijikkan" ia pun melanjutkan acara makannya. Kenapa wajah itu terus berada di kepalaku. Dan sekarang baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang terbatuk mendengarnya.

Dilain tempat…

Kai berlari kencang keluar dari kelasnya saat bel keluar main berbunyi sedikit berdesak-desakan dengan murid-murid yang lain yang ingin pergi kekantin, namun yah dia sedikit sial kali ini oh sehun sedang tidak berada dikelasnya. Sial, kemana anak itu? Umpat kai didalam hatinya.

Dia pun berlari atap sekolah dan betul sehun sedang berada disana sambil merokok tentunya.

"waeyo?" tanya kai mengambil posisi disamping sehun

"gwenchana"

"hun apa kau tak mau berhenti?"

Berhenti apa? Batin sehun bingung. Berhenti mengganggu luhan? Oh tidak aku tidak bisa kai

"tidak"

"itu tidak baik untuk mu"

"tidak"

"sialan kau apa kau sudah kecanduan?"

"ya"

Kai langsung merebut rokok kai dan membuang nya kebawah

"seharusnya tidak merokok lagi, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali. Setiap kau menghisap tembakau itu lagi aku tidak segan-segan menendang wajahmu biar makin datar"

"sialan, ku kira kau menyuruhku menjauhi luhan tadi"

"jangan bilang kau menyukai luhan? Luhan yang cupu itu?"

"ntahlah"

"sehun kau mau kemana"

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, malam ini luhan berkerja di club malam itu. Tapi wajah rusa manis itu tidak terlihat bergairah. Hei ada apa dengan wajah manis mu itu? Entah sudah helaan napas keberapa yang dikeluarkan oleh luhan malam ini. Ia melihat malas kearah dua temannya yang sedang memancing libido para namja yang berada dibawah panggung. Helaan napas berat keluar kembali dari mulut luhan.<p>

"hey luhan, ada apa?" tanya sang bartender, xiumin. Sama dengannya mereka adalah keturunan china.

"anio aku hanya malas" balas luhan menatap ke meja bar yang terlihat menarik dimatanya

"hey hey kau itu terlihat seperti punya masalah berat saja"

Luhan menghela napas lagi "haaah aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa"

Tangan rusa itu hanya memainkan minuman berakohol miliknya, yang awalnya tenang sekarang air itu terguncang, tiba –tiba dia tersenyum, ini sama dengan dirinya, alkohol itu ibaratnya adalah dirinya dan tangannya adalah oh sehun, yang awalnya hidupnya tenang-tenang saja dan seketika kacau saat oh sehun masuk ke kehidupannya. 3 hari luhan tidak masuk sekolah setelah kejadian dikamar mandi itu dan tadi pagi ia datang ke sekolah dengan terlambat, sengaja karena ia tidak mau bertemu dengan makhluk yang bernama oh sehun itu. Dan saat keluar main pun saat kai mendekatinya ia cepat-cepat berjalan ke ruang guru, yah lucu bukan? Mencari perlindungan ke tempat kris sonsaengnim, wali kelas luhan dan kai tentunya, luhan hanya beralasan untuk diajari pelajaran mtk yang tidak ia mengerti, tentu mana berani kai menemui wali kelasnya itu kalau luhan sudah begitu.

Luhan menghela napas lagi, menundukkan wajahnya

"hei" luhan memejamkan matanya saat panggilan itu menyapu tepat di telinganya ia pun bisa merasakan bibir yang menyapanya itu. Saat ingin membalikkan badan dengan cepat tangan kekar itu menahan tubuh luhan untuk tidak bergerak apalagi menghadap ke belakang.

"temani aku" luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"a- jjeongmal mianhe, a-aku tidak bekerja m-malam ini tuan" luhan sangat ingin membalikkan badannya tapi tangan itu menahannya dengan kuat. Luhan menghela napas, tiba- tiba badannya tertarik oleh tangan kekar itu yang menariknya entah kemana. Luhan hanya bisa melihat punggung namja yang menariknya, ia memakai baju putih dan celana putih panjang rambutnya, siapa dia? Kulitnya pun putih bersih, dan tangan namja ini hangat. Namja itu membuka pintu kamar mandi di club itu dan juga membuka pintu bilik dikamar mandi, luhan hanya bisa mengikuti namja itu dan menunggu beberapa saat untuk melayang kan protesnya.

"tua-n"

Bugh!

Namja itu mendudukan luhan di pahanya sedangkan ia duduk dikloset, mereka pun saling berhadapan dalam diam. Lalu namja itu membuka kaca matanya, dan mata luhan pun terbalalak melihat namja didepannya itu yang rupanya…

"oh sehun!"

"em, wae baby?" luhan yang masih shock tidak menyadari bibir mereka sudah terpaut, bukan, itu hanya menempel sebentar karena sehun melepaskan nya kembali. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah luhan yang begitu shock, ayolah luhan ada apa denganmu?

"jangan melihat ku begitu, aku tau kalau aku itu tampan"

"cih"

"yak! Oh sehun, apa mau mu? Aku sedang tidak bekerja malam ini!"

"wow wow luhan kau benar berbeda dengan luhan yang disekolah"

"sudahlah, cepat lepaskan aku, kau dengar kan? AKU SEDANG TIDAK BEKERJA MALAM INI"

"hmm" luhan pun berdiri namun sehun menariknya kembali

"lepaskan oh sehun!"

"tidak mau"

"lepas!"

"tidak"

"lepaskan!"

"no no"

Luhan menghela napas kasar, kenapa namja didepannya keras kepala sekali dan posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman. Ayolah oh sehunnnn...

Luhan mencoba mengatur napasnya dan berfikir tenang, lalu melihat sehun dengan serius

"oh sehun, apa mau mu?"

"dirimu"

"kau dengarkan aku tidak sedang bekerja malam ini" luhan mulai malas berbicara dengan namja albino ini

"baiklah-" luhan senang mendengar sehun yang mulai menyerah, akhirnya.

"-aku akan memperkosa mu disini-"

"-sekarang JUGA" lanjutnya sehun dengan enteng, mata luhan pun melotot ingin keluar mendengarnya

"kau gila!"

"itu karena mu baby" sehun mengelus-ngelus punggung luhan dari luar

"lepaskan aku oh sehun"

"oke oke akan kulepaskan untuk malam ini" luhan tersenyum senang

"tapi, kau harus mengikuti 5 perintahku"

Aish, kenapa menyusahkan sekali! yang penting malam ini aku lepas darinya dulu. Luhan pun mengangguk cepat

"anak pintar kesinikan hp mu" luhan pun memberi hp nya percuma protes, sehun pasti akan memaksanya dan itu membuatnya terus berlama-lama didekat sehun, tidak! dia harus cepat pergi sebelum terjadi yang tidak-tidak.

"sebelum pergi berikan aku popo dulu dong hannie" luhan pun memberikan bogem mentah ke perut sehun lalu pergi dari kamar mandi dan membantingkan pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat.

"aakh sakit juga" sehun tersenyum melihat sosok luhan yang pergi dengan wajah cemburut sebelum hilang dibalik pintu

* * *

><p>"aku lelah"<p>

"kyungsoo aku benar-benar capek"

"bertahanlah tinggal 2 permintaan kan?"

"aku ingin bunuh diri saja"

TAK!

"jangan bodoh luhan!"

"aku sungguh muak dengan oh sehun"

"apa kau tidak bisa bersabar?"

"tidak!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar menyerah kali ini, luhan yang keras kepala dan oh sehun yang jail. Selama sebulan ini oh sehun benar-benar membuat luhan seperti bonekanya, kali ini oh sehun benar sudah kelewatan, melempar sepatu luhan hingga tersangkut di dahan pohon yang tinggi mau tidak mau oh sehun menyuruh luhan untuk memanjat sendiri keatas pohon untuk mengambil sepatunya. Bimbang, luhan bingung harus pulang tanpa sepatu atau harus memanjat pohon tinggi itu yang dimana ia takut ketinggian, akhirnya pun ia memanjat pohon anggap saja Luhan sayang dengan kakinya ia benar tidak mau kakinya lecet, karena itu benar-benar sakit dan ia tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan kaki yang sakit itu, walaupun akhirnya itu sia-sia… luhan terjatuh dari pohon dan sekarang kakinya terkilir akibat ulah oh sehun, untung saja tidak patah.

"luhan ini makan apel mu" baekhyun menyuapi potongan apel ke mulut luhan, luhan pun memakannya

"kau tau baekhyun ada untung nya aku jatuh, jadi aku tidak bertemu dengan wajah datar itu selama 2 minggu"

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu mengangguk kearah luhan "tapi kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran"

"tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengurus itu belak-"

Ting nong!

Ting nong!

Ting nong!

"ah itu siapa, tunggu aku pergi dulu ya"

"hmm"

Ting nong!

Ting nong!

"sialan, iya! Sabar!"

Clek. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar luhan dan membuka pintu sialan itu

"ah?"

Tok Tok Tok!

"nde, masuk lah" ucap luhan

Dua orang namja masuk kedalam kamar luhan dengan membawa banyak kantong putih biar kita tebak, mereka habis berbelanja di supermarket. Luhan pun melotot melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, giginya pun bergertak karena jengkel. oh sehun, masih berani menemuinya setelah membuat kakinya terkilir seperti ini.

"keluar!"

"eh?" kedua namja – sehun dan kai – itu terkejut mendengar bentakkan luhan yang begitu err

"wae? Kami mau menjenguk mu luhan… wahh kaki mu biru, ini sakit ya" ucap kai ingin menyentuh nya dengan semangat

"aww bodoh jangan di tekan!"

"wah oh sehun kau membuat kakinya terkilir sampai seperti ini"

Yang di panggil hanya diam mematung melihat tepat ke mata luhan. Mata mereka berduapun seakan terkunci. Sialan mengapa dia melihatku seperti itu, batin luhan.

"m, mmianhae" ucap sehun pelan seperti angin

"j-jeong, jeongmal mianhe luhan-shii" ucapnya cukup untuk terdengar oleh kuping kai dan luhan

Luhan menatap sehun tidak percaya. Baiklah sepertinya anak ini tulus mengucapnya, jadi aku harus apa sekarang?. Kai pun menepuk pundak sehun lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk menggangu si belonya, kyungsoo.

"hm"

"a-apa kau marah padaku luhan-shii?"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksut membuatmu celaka"

"aku menyesal"

"maaf~"

Air mata sehun pun jatuh dari matanya, melihat orang yang iya cintai terluka oleh karenanya, itu benar-benar sakit dan membuatnya frustasi. Sehun sudah mennyukai luhan saat luhan sedang melakukan aksinya di club untuk pertama kalinya. Melihat sosok luhan yang begitu berbeda dimatanya dan entah kenapa hanya sosok luhan lah yang selama ini membuat jantung nya terus berdegup tidak karuan, saat mengetahui luhan adalah murid kelas sebelah kelasnya sehun begitu senang dan diam-diam melihat seluruh aktifitas luhan yang tentu luhan tak mengetahuinya. Tapi kejadian 5 hari lalu yang membuat kaki luhan terkilir itu sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda, tapi luhan benar-benar memanjat pohon itu padahal sehun tau luhan takut ketinggian. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh.

"ne uljima, kau ini sudah besar jangan menangis bodoh"

"ck! Memalukan" luhan mengusap air mata sehun.

"sehun?"

"…."

"berhenti menangis!"

"…."

"aku tidak apa-apa, sudah berhenti menangis, bodoh!"

GREP

Luhan memeluk sehun dan mengelus punggung namja berkulit milky itu, menenangkannya, memberi kekuatan agar tidak terlihat lemah seperti ini, sungguh luhan tidak suka melihat sehun menangis.

* * *

><p>Sudah 7 hari luhan tidak masuk ke sekolah atau sudah seminggu luhan tidak masuk –selain karena kakinya masih terkilir, ia juga terserang penyakit malas- dan tentunya dia banyak ketinggalan pelajaran dan harus ulangan susulan di kantor sendirian, beruntung karena dia memiliki otak yang cukup pintar dia bisa melewati itu semua dengan mudah, tapi bagaimana pun dia juga capek dan lelah menghadapi buku didepannya, menyalin semua buku tebal itu ke catatannya, luhan rasa tangannya akan copot setelah ini, baiklah luhan berlebihan.<p>

"aish jinja!"

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja perpustakaan dan melipat kedua tangannya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengannya.

TUK!

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata mulai sayu, ia hampir saja akan tidur tapi si brengsek ini membangunkannya.

SRETT!

BRUGH!

Tidak terhitung beberapa detik dan entah bagaimana sekarang luhan sudah berdiri tegak dan kursinya sudah indah tertidur dilantai perpustakaan. Luhan membelalakan matanya setelah sadar ia tengah dikurung oleh tangan disisi kiri kanannya dan punggungnya lumayan sedikit sakit terbentur oleh buku-buku, matanya benar-benar ingin keluar saat melihat wajah OH SEHUN didepannya tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Kepadanya? Apa yang lucu?

Luhan melihat kekanan dan kekiri lalu kembali melihat sehun didepannya

"hei, apa kau demam?"

"hn?"

"kau aneh sekali sehun-shii"

"luhan?"

"a-apa?" entah kenapa perasaan luhan menjadi tidak enak,

"lulu?"

"eh-hmppt"

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah milik luhan, dan mulai melumatnya pelan penuh cinta. Luhan benar-benar terkejut, namun ia memejamkan matanya, mulai menikmati bibir dan lidah sehun yang bermain dengan bibir dan lidahnya juga. Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan mencium kedua pipi luhan yang berhasil ia buat merona itu, sehun kembali mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir yang membuatnya terus ketagihan.

**"Xi Luhan sarangheo, will you be my boyfriend?"**

**.END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hihihihihi/? *lirik reader* **

**FF Im Different itu pasti lanjut :v ini lagi ngetik /kok udah posting ff baru?/ ini mah ff udah lama, udah banyak debunya fiuuhh/? wkwk jadi sambil ngetik yang Im Different, update dulu yg baru. FF Im Different pun banyak kekurangan T_T haaah, tapi gpp lah, yakan yakan? :D. Btw makasih yah yg udah review :3 yah walau sedikit... TAPI bermanfaat sekali untuk kedepannya! ^^Gomawoo muuahh/?!**

**[Seperti biasa jangan lupa Reviewnya yawwww *^^*]**


End file.
